Connor's First Christmas!
by lullaby.28
Summary: Connor has never experienced Christmas. Angel and the gang haven't celebrated it for a while. Now it's up to his father to show Connor the meaning of Christmas or die in the process. VERY FATHER&SON Angel and Connor! READ and REVIEW PLZ! Contains mild CP.
1. What's going on?

_**Connor's First Christmas!**_

_**By Gisela**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel. Joss and the rest of the executive producers owe it all.

**Author's Notes:** This was just a little experiment that I thought I'd try. But I had a few ideas on my mind and then I saw that a friend (thanks to her!) had posted something in her livejournal regarding Angel and Connor in Christmas time so I decided to run with it. This is a short story and will be done in 4 or 5 chapters at most. _I apologize for all the mistakes, this was all written today and not really proof-read, so sorry in advance._

_**GENERAL WARNING!** _Some of the chapters are going to contain (very mild to mild) discipline in a parental way. Although it is NOT the main focus of the story. Please don't read or review if you're not into it.

**Warnings of the chapter: **Just some language.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los Angeles was certainly not the happiest place on Earth, but in fact, one of the most troubled cities men-kind could ever find. The cold deserted streets were filled with criminals, humans or not, that were only disrupting the peace that perhaps once existed. The dusky and wet alleys that characterized the city were inhabited by the most horrible creatures that people never thought even existed and once they found out, they never lived to tell.

Ever since Angel had arrived to his homonymous city, per say, he'd tried to make the city a safer place, not really caring if his non-life could be lost in the process. The vampire with a tortured soul had been living there for quite a while, during which he'd met the most amazing people in his life, not to mention that they were persons that he thought deserved to be called friends. He'd lost a few of them in the process, though, which didn't make the thought of killing creatures for an eternity any easier. But just last year he'd been given the most amazing gift of all, one that gave him a reason to keep going. Although he hadn't even expected it, it was by far the most precious thing he'd ever have: a son.

The Miracle child, as everybody seemed to think a son of two vampires should be called, had lived for only a few months with the gang, before he was kidnapped and taken to a hell dimension to live most of his life. When he finally returned, he was already a teenager and was eager to kill his vampire father, thinking he was an evil monster. Both father and son had to pass very difficult experiences for them both, including Connor dumping Angel in the bottom of the ocean and thinking he'd killed Holtz.

After all these events happened, Angel decided to let the kid have some space and allowed him to stay in some empty apartments all by himself. Soon, he realized his son, was in fact a child, and simply could not take care of himself. He then, did everything in his power to bring the child back to live with him and the gang at the hotel. The change hadn't been easy on Connor, but he'd managed to survive and even start to like the way things were, even though the kid would never admit it.

Months had passed since Connor started to stay at the Hyperion and one day he'd found himself along with Gunn and Fred patrolling around the streets. Connor noticed that most of the houses of that neighborhood had some sort of witchcraft that appeared to be luminous and colorful. It was definitely not there last time, he thought.

"What is that?" the kid asked all of a sudden to Fred.

"What is what?" Gunn responded with another question.

"Those colored lights that are hanging of those houses' roofs?" Connor explained.

"Oh… those are Christmas lights," answered Fred like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which was actually true to every human being but Connor.

"What do they do?" asked Connor a bit intrigued, but also a little offended by the tone Fred had used.

"Well, they… hmmm… light– " Gunn hesitated. He'd never really been asked what those lights were for, and truthfully he now realized he had absolutely no idea.

"Connor, they are a symbolism," Fred explained.

_And there she goes again. Whenever she used that kind of longish strange words, Connor never seemed to understand what she meant. Damn. _

Fred had kept ranting about what she'd probably read in one of her books, "… they represent hope and perseveration of people. Their will to be forgiven for their sins by their God–"

"God?" interrupted Connor, a dark tone noticeably present in his voice. "I don't believe in God anymore. I don't even know if the God I was told about by Holtz really exists. I don't think He does."

"Hmmm…" both Gunn and Fred were at lost of words. They now realized how hard everything must have been on the kid; he really seemed out of it._ If only there was something they could do for the kid…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cordelia Chase was walking down the street in her brand new shoes along with a couple of boys who appeared to work in a department store that was located a few blocks away from the Hyperion.

One of them appeared to have a hard time carrying a Christmas tree and several lightings and the other one had his hands full with wrapped up presents in different sizes, colors and shapes. When they finally arrived to the hotel one of the poor boys almost fell of the stairs.

"Hey!" Angel exclaimed and ran with his vampire speed to help the kid and prevent all the presents from falling onto the floor. He took several of them and put them on the counter right in front of the register.

"What is all this, Cordy?" the vampire asked when the other boy started to put down the tree in the center of the lobby and put the set of colored lights on the floor.

"Well, duh, it's all we need for Christmas. One would think that having lived through so much, you'd actually know what day you're living in…" Cordy answered him with her usual cheerful tone.

"And may I ask how did you pay for all of this?" Angel questioned her even though he already knew the answer. He actually feared the answer.

"Oh, don't worry. They take credit cards, so I didn't have any problems while purchasing. I don't really know what our business card limit is, but I didn't seem to reach it. There were lots of things on sale," she said calmly, like it was the best thing in the whole world. Cordy walked to where the Christmas tree was and admired it. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Angel only raised his eyebrows and kept busy trying to figure out how much Cordy must have spent in all these things.

Once they boys that came along with her settled everything she'd bought, they waited patiently for their tips. Cordelia saw them and knew they were waiting to get paid, so she asked Angel, "Hey, you have some change in that register?"

Angel barely opened his mouth and just looked at Cordelia who went to the register and took a few dollars out of it. "Here you go," she said while handing the money to the kids, who left immediately.

"Was it really necessary?" Angel asked dryly.

"What? The tip?" Cordelia asked him. What a greedy vampire. "Well, yes. They did carry all the stuff here, they deserved to be tipped."

Angel looked puzzled. "No, I didn't mean the tip. I meant all of this," he said pointing at the presents and the tree and everything else that she'd seemed to buy.

"Well, how you expected to have a Christmas dinner and stuff without a Christmas tree and lights and presents…" she was now a bit annoyed by all the questioning she was getting from the sulky vampire. Here she was doing him a favor and that's what she got.

"We don't really celebrate Christmas around here if you hadn't noticed…" he cut her off a little. He had no clue where she'd gotten the idea of buying all that stuff.

"Well, yes, but that was before. This is now," she said while she started unpacking the light sets she'd brought from the store.

"What do you mean before?" Angel asked her, not fully understanding what she'd meant by that.

"Before you had a kid. Before Connor," she explained, not knowing why the vampire didn't understand it. _Maybe the brain does get older and stops functioning after two hundred whatever years._

"What does Connor have to do with all of this?" Angel asked yet another question, which was starting to get on Cordy's nerves.

"Well, silly, Christmas is about hope and love and celebration. And of course, kids get presents from Santa Claus if they've been good all year long," she told him. "Connor's never celebrated Christmas before so this is the year for it. He's still a child after all."

"Santa Claus doesn't exist," Angel muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Well, aren't you our own personal Grinch," Cordelia scolded him. "Santa Claus does exist if you believe he does, and of course someone like you would say that. And even though the parents don't believe in Santa Claus they have to do what's best for their kids. To keep their innocence."

"Cordy, I don't–" Angel started to retort her comment when she finally stood up and cut him off.

"We are going to have a Merry Christmas no matter what it takes, because we all deserve it and because it will be Connor's first. Understood?" She said with a final tone; one that didn't leave any room for further discussion.

Angel just stood there, thinking about what she'd said. He really hadn't thought much about Christmas and all, but this was the first year he had Connor with him. Even though he'd pictured it a little bit different, like for instance having a smiley one year old baby instead of a sulky sixteen year old teenager; he had to accept the fact that it would be nice to get to spend one happy moment with the people he considered his family. He owed it to Connor, he could give him one of all the precious moments he'd missed while being kidnapped and dragged to live with a maniac in a hell dimension whose name couldn't even be pronounced by most people. _He owed it to Connor; he repeated to himself in his head, you owe it to your son._

The three members of the fang gang that were outside patrolling decided to get back to the hotel, since that day had appeared to be awfully quiet. Not that they liked it when innocent people were getting killed by demons or vampires, but at that time they had not been at close sight, at least. Besides, they hadn't gotten a call or anything regarding Cordy having a vision or something, so they thought that was one of those days were you got to rest. God knew it was well deserved.

As the three of them entered the lobby, Connor acknowledged that Cordelia was decorating it with the same kind of lights he'd asked Fred and Gunn about earlier. The skinny brunette was on top of a ladder, doing her best to decorate the room without falling. Connor didn't see the point in that but decided to keep his mouth shut on the subject.

"Hey guys!" Cordy greeted them as she realized there were people on the lobby staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked her, while going to the counter and checking if they had any voice messages.

"Well, duh, I'm getting everything settled for Christmas, isn't it obvious?" Cordy answered her, feeling the annoyance Angel had caused earlier come back.

"We celebrating Christmas this year?" Gunn asked. It had been a while since he'd done that. Ever since his little sister died he'd never felt much like partying, at least not on the family-like holidays anyways.

"Well of course we are. It will be Connor's first Christmas," Cordy responded while getting off the ladder and visualizing the decoration she'd made.

"My first what?" Connor heard his name but had been actually distracted by the lights and all their colors.

"Your first Christmas, sweetie," Cordy told him as he hugged the little figure that was standing before herself, absent minded and looking deeply to the bright lights. "They look beautiful, don't they?"

"Huh…" was all Connor answered.

"I know this isn't near the decoration I usually had at my mansion back in Sunnydale, but it's as close as we could get for now," she said looking at Fred and Gunn, who were actually very happy about how colorful and full of life the place seemed to be.

"Hey guys," Angel said while coming down the stairs, from a nap he'd felt like taking while Cordy did all those cheesy stuff down at the lobby. "How was the patrol?"

"Pretty quiet, man," Gunn answered right away. "Guess demons and vampires are trying to be good so Santa will bring'em presents too," he joked.

"Santa?" an unexpected question came from the kid with the messy brownish hair, who was right across the room.

"Oh… he doesn't know, does he?" Fred said with incredulous eyes.

Connor sulked. It made him feel stupid not knowing things that he should.

"No, he doesn't," Cordelia answered with a smile. "But he'll know soon enough. When his father explains all about Christmas to him, while you two go to buy some presents for all of us," she said pointing at the couple that was in front of her, "and I go over and cater some food to decide what we'll be ordering for Christmas dinner. God knows none of us could cook a homemade dinner ourselves."

"Wait, what?" said Angel raising a brow. _Had she gone completely insane? Perhaps she fell of the ladder while decorating._

"Oh, I was just saying that you and Connor are going to get the Christmas tree ready and talk all about Christmas, while the rest of us gets busy with other stuff," she explained really simply to him.

The old vampire came close to Cordy so no one would listen but her. "Look, I don't think I could explain to Connor all about Christmas. Lots of things have changed since i was... alive. I bet Santa now rides a full-power rocket instead of a sled with reindeers. And then the Christian stuff, I'm not sure I'm up to it…"

"Well, you'll just have to make your best effort. He's a child. _Your child. _And he's never experienced a holiday before, so you'll just have to help him through it," she looked right into his eyes and told him with all the seriousness her voice could gather.

"I'm not really good with decorating Christmas trees either. Back in my time we used was apples and candles, which I think they later realized was a bad idea since the trees got burned down pretty often, but the point is I don't know how to work these tiny lights," he said while holding them up.

"C'mon vampire! How long has it been since you last celebrated Christmas?" Gunn questioned him, since he'd actually overheard the conversation.

"Umm… over two hundred years," Angel responded. "I was never such a well behaved kid and didn't get many presents anyways. And back since I was turned, hmm… let's just say vampires don't tend to celebrate the birth of those who inspire religions, and most definitely not the one whose figure is in a crucifix."

"Oh, but I think it would be fun!" said Fred with a big ear to ear smile.

"Well –" Angel was starting to think about it when Connor's loud yell interrupted him.

**"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN ME WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!"** Connor bellowed. No one had appeared to acknowledge that the kid was there in the same room that they all were. It happened to him all the time. Grown-ups talking like if he could not understand anything. He would understand if they actually talked to him instead of about him, damn it!

"Yes, sweetie. Your father will explain it all to you," Cordy said looking at him and grabbing her purse. She also made a gesture directed at Gunn and Fred, "C'mon guys, you have things to do as well."

And then, they were all gone, leaving a broody vampire with no Christmas spirit and his child, who had no idea what Christmas was, wondering what the holidays had in store for all of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Any comments would be greatly appreciated. This story will be updated very very soon in three to four days! TOPS!_

_Please review! You'd make my day! _


	2. The Explaining

_**Connor's First Christmas!**_

_PART 2 _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel. Joss and the rest of the executive producers owe it all.

**Author's Notes:** _THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews I've gotten for the first part,_ so as I promised, here's the second. Hope you like it and I really would appreciate any comments on this. Also I wanted to tell you that this will be probably updated in a week or so, because I'm going to have a huge test tomorrow morning (I'm studying German which is kind of hard to me!) and I don't know how the writing's going to go. I promise that you'll have the next part next by Wednesday to the latest.

_**Warnings:**_ Bad language and very mild _parental_ discipline.

**Additional Note:** The beginning of this part explains Christmas and its origin according to Christian (or in my case, Catholic) religion. I however, have no intention to offend anyone's beliefs so I hope you take this as a simple story and nothing else. It's not meant to bore you or anything :)

On with the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm so outta here!" Connor exclaimed a few seconds after he was left alone with his father only. The truth was, they still seemed to have some unresolved issues and he definitely didn't want any alone time with dear ol' dad. He then, started to walk towards the main entrance but was stopped when Angel grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" his father asked with a calmed voice. It was not a reprimand, but more of a real question.

"I told you, I'm outta here! I don't know what the hell Cordy wanted us to do. But I'm certainly not doing anything anywhere near you!" he yelled at his father while trying to free himself from the strong grip that was holding him back.

"Connor, please, let's just–" Angel knew it was going to be hard, but getting the kid to stay with him had always been an issue between them.

"I'm not going to stay until someone explains me what the hell is going on!" the kid screamed. And Angel realized the kid must be kind of frightened too. He remembered the first time the kid saw a radio, a TV or an answering machine. For him, they were all witchcrafts and evil. Maybe he was also a little scared of all the lights and the possibility of a weird ceremonial.

"I'm going to try to explain it all to you, Connor. I just don't know where to start," the vampire said calmly and putting a hand over his head to think.

"You can start at the beginning," Connor said kind of sarcastically. The kid had learned a thing or two about that, too.

"Yes, I know I should start at the beginning, but the thing is the beginning was over two thousand years ago maybe even more," Angel did his best to break it down as simple as it could be. And this was just the start. Damn it!

Connor barely opened his mouth to retort something when Angel spoke raising a finger to indicate that the kid should remain silent. "And before you say something like, 'maybe you've lived two thousand years and saw it'. Since you're always mocking my age. No, I wasn't there when it happened but I will tell you what supposedly went on according to the Christians, alright?"

Connor only nodded, seeming fairly interested with what his father had to say. He never had the chance to be a kid and have bed-time stories read or told to him, so this was the first time he'd actually gotten that opportunity. And although he didn't know why, it was very exciting. He sat on the lobby's floor and looked up to his father with his bright blue eyes, listening carefully while Angel started his story seated on the round couch.

_Well, how do I start? God! Why didn't Cordy ask me to explain Halloween to him? I would have been far easier than this, he already knows about witches and monsters! Anyways…_

"Well, son, you see… umm… once upon a time…" _I'm not sure that's the right way to start this story…_ "When Rome, which is a city, was a great Empire ruled by Caesar Augustus and Israel was governed by King Herod, in the village of Nazareth lived Joseph and Mary. Joseph was a carpenter and Mary was a young virgin who would become his wife," Angel tried to explain as easily as un-humanly possible.

"What's a virgin?" Connor asked all of a sudden; understanding everything but that word.

_Great, now I have to tell him this story and have 'the talk' with him too. Great! Just great!_

"Well, Connor, a virgin is someone that is pure. That hasn't committed any sins…" Angel told him simply but paused a little. No way was he going to start talking about sex now, right? So not what he wanted to do. "… or has had sexual relations," he felt himself muttering the last part through gritted teeth.

To his back luck Connor had as good enhanced hearing as he himself, so he actually heard his father's last comment.

"So she hadn't mated before?" Connor asked, trying to be sure he'd gotten the message.

_Mated? Where did he get that word?_ "Well, yes. Technically,"

"Ohh…" Connor responded and nodded in understanding and as a sign that Angel could keep going with the story.

"Anyways, Mary told Joseph of a dream in which she was visited by an angel who told her she had been chosen to bear the Son of God and his name was to be Jesus," he continued; trying to use very simple words so that he didn't have to answer any more awkward questionings from his offspring.

"The Son of God?" Connor asked incredulously. "But I thought you said she hadn't mated before, so how did she get pregnant from God?" the kid bombarded his father with all sorts of questions that came to his mind.

"Technically, yes. And well, I think she got pregnant through the Holy Spirit," Angel tried to reason something coherent to make his son understand.

"A spirit? Aren't spirits evil? They haunt places and kill people don't they?" Connor asked his father.

"Not all spirits are evil, I guess," he told him, hoping this would satisfy this too-curious-for-his-own-good child. No such luck.

"But besides, to have children you must be married and she obviously wasn't married to God, was she? She was married to that other man, right?"

"Well, yes, but she–" Angel felt overwhelmed with all his son's questions and found out that he didn't really know what to say, so instead of answering the kid, he asked him another question, "Who told you that to have children you must be married?"

"Holtz used to say that. That's why I was so bad. Because you and mom weren't married when I was born. I was a mistake," Connor said, remembering with sadness all those times Holtz had told him he was evil and there was a monster inside of him because both of his parents were monsters.

Angel felt both rage towards Holtz and sadness for his son. _How could he have told him he was bad for something he didn't even do and wasn't responsible for!_ He felt his hand travel to his chest in the place of his un-beating heart. Angel then stood up and reached down to help his kid to stand. He hugged him so tightly. And for the first time ever, Connor tried to hug back.

"I'm so sorry, Connor. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time. I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us, son. But the one thing that I can assure you is that you were definitely NOT a mistake. You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to your mother and me," he said breaking the hug and looking at Connor straight in the eye.

"My mother died because of me," Connor said through watery eyes. "She knew I was bad so she killed herself!"

"You mother sacrificed herself for you. Because she wanted you to live; she wanted you to be happy," Angel held his son close to his chest again, putting his chin over the kid's messy hair.

"I… I don't know," Connor said a little frustrated.

"Well, what do you say if I continue with the story?" Angel said seating on the round couch and having Connor next to him.

Connor nodded between a little sniffle in order for Angel to move onto the story.

"Where was I? Oh yes… One day the emperor sent notice that all persons were to register for a new tax. They were instructed to return to the towns of their birth. Joseph and Mary left Nazareth for Bethlehem, because that's where they were from. Mary, who was with child, and close to the birth, rode on a donkey while Joseph walked beside her. They traveled for many days and only rested at night," his father kept going.

"They should have run. Donkeys are really slow," came Connor's enlightening comment.

"Well, yes, but not all people can run as fast as we can, you know? And besides Mary was pregnant so she couldn't exactly run," his father offered the best explanation he could think of. The vampire also tried not to laugh at the thought of the story being like _'they ran all the way to Bethlehem'._

"Oh, okay," Connor seemed to think about it too, and knew that his father was probably right. He hadn't ever met anyone that was pregnant but was sure that they would be slower like when he ate too much and his stomach seemed to grow bigger.

"Anyhow, when they reached Bethlehem it was night. They looked for a place to rest but there were no empty rooms when they reached the inn. As they were being turned away Joseph mentioned his wife was with child and close to birth. The inn keeper took pity on them and told them of some caves in the nearby hills that shepherds would stay with their cows and sheep," Angel continued explaining it to his son.

"So they stayed with all the cows and sheep?" Connor asked looking up.

"Yes, they did–" Angel barely said. "Joseph and Mary went up into the hills and found the caves. In one cave was a stable room. Joseph cleaned it and made beds of fresh hay in which they both slept for a little while. He found a feeding trough, which he cleaned and filled with hay to use as a crib," Angel kept going with the story.

"Was the crib comfortable? It should have been if it was for a new-born baby, right?" Connor's questions were so innocent.

"I think so," Angel responded, wondering now the same thing himself._Where does he get all those questions?_ "And then the next night Mary gave birth to a son who they named him Jesus, as the angel had instructed them to."

"That's cool," Connor said happily.

"Yeah, it is, son. And so, when the child was born a great star appeared over Bethlehem that could be seen for miles around. In the fields nearby shepherds were tending their flocks. An angel appeared to them surrounded by bright light. The shepherds were frightened and tried to run." Angel exhaled loudly, preparing himself for the next round of questions.

"Was it a demon?" Connor asked immediately. "Did they kill it?"

"Oh, no, they didn't kill it. It was an angel," Angel told him.

"You are Angel and lots of people try to kill you," Connor retorted._'Even me'_ he kept in his head.

"Yes, but I would never say I'm AN angel," his father explained. "Mine is just a name, which is kind of ironic, by the way…"

"Huh?" Connor got lost somewhere in the explanation.

"I think we should get on with the story, shall we?" Angel offered seeing his confused son. "The angel told them they had nothing to fear and that_ a Savior Christ the Lord had been born that very day in Bethlehem."_

_"So they didn't kill him?" Connor asked again._

_"No, of course not," Angel said a bit annoyed. "Why do you want people to get killed in this story?"_

_"Because it's cool. I like to hunt, maybe they did too," Connor responded innocently._

_Angel only sighed taking a deep unneeded breath. "Anyway, the angel told them to follow the star towards Bethlehem and find the baby wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger. _After the angel departed the shepherds set out for Bethlehem. When they reached the cave they found the stable and inside was the child wrapped in swaddling clothes,_" Angel continued telling the tale._

_"Sounds cool," Connor interjected in a low voice._

_"_As the star shined over Bethlehem, in the east three kings would see it. They knew it was a sign and they set off to follow the star. There was Caspar - the young King of Tarsus, Melchior - a long bearded old man and leader of Arabia, and Balthazar - the king from Ethiopia. They traveled on camels for many days over the mountains, and through the deserts, and plains. Always following the bright star."

_"Oh… how cool. But if it had been me I wouldn't have needed the star, I could just have found him by his smell," Connor commented once more._

_Angel stood there and bit a laugh thinking again if the tale had been like Connor described it, it would sound something like __'The three kings smelled their way to Bethlehem'__. He settled down a little and only said, "Yes, son, you are a very good tracker."_

_"_When they finally arrived in Bethlehem they found the child in the manger. The 3 kings bowed to their knees and offered gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. They would stay the night in the cave and the next day returned to their lands to spread the news. The End," Angel said and sighed loudly. This had been more difficult than he thought. He was too old for this.

"Wow!" Connor was a bit impressed by the story. "So that's the religious stuff, right?"

"Well, yes. Christmas is originally a religious holiday," Angel told his son who stood up immediately.

"What do you believe?" Connor asked his father.

"What do I believe of what?" Angel hadn't understood the question.

"What's your religion?" Connor rephrased it, to see if his father knew what he meant this time.

"Oh… well, I don't really think I'm a religious guy anymore. So much has happened in my life. And well, there's also the fact that I can't step one foot in any church, which makes the whole deal kind of difficult," Angel tried to make his son understand, but it only seemed to make the kid more and more confused so he decided to add, "I guess deep down I'm still somehow Christian."

Connor's face lit up a little. "Sounds good," he said.

Angel suddenly relaxed a bit and looked at the clock just to feel new stress coming over to him. It was already 8pm! And they hadn't arranged the Christmas tree and he was sure Cordelia would be back any second and if she found out they hadn't decorated the tree, she'll kill him. She'll think he didn't want to help and he just would never hear the end of it. They had to hurry.

"I think it's time we set this thing up, don't you think?" Angel told Connor while pointing at the tree that was standing right in the middle of the lobby.

"Up where?" Connor asked really confused. He really didn't understand why they had brought a tree inside the building. _Wasn't it enough with the backyard garden for Cordy?_

"No, not up-up. I meant to decorate it," Angel said calmly. And here he was thinking that the awkward comments would be done with the story. No such luck.

"Why should we decorate it?" Connor asked once again. "That tree is going to die. They cut it off instead of leaving some roots. It's ruined."

"Well, that's how it's supposed to be," Angel explained. "The tree is supposed to last just for the Christmas season…"

"It's stupid to kill a tree and decorate it, just to let it die at the end of the season," Connor snorted. He found that tradition ridiculous.

"Well, I guess it is, but that's how it's done. So, could we please just decorate it?" Angel sighed deeply. He was really tired and this was just too much. Explaining all the facts of Christmas to a kid wasn't this hard but to break it down to a know-it-all teenager; that was a true challenge.

"Connor, just this once, could you please do what I ask you to do?" Angel slightly begged.

"No," answered the teen flatly and rudely, turning around to go as he did so.

_Where did the lovely boy who listened to his Christmas story go? Oh he forgot, the kid's a teenager, they're bound to change moods in like three seconds._

"Connor," Angel said with a little more gruff voice and a hint of a warning.

"I said I'm not doing it!" Connor told him with a tone that was a little below a yell. "I don't even see the point in it! It's stupid!"

"But I'm asking you to do it, please. Not for me but for Cordy and the guys. They'll be expecting to have a decorated Christmas tree when they all come back," Angel tried reasoning with his unruly child, but the kid seemed determined to make him lose his patience. "I know they'll be disappointed if we don't do it."

"They can be disappointed for all I care!" Connor was frustrated. He wasn't sure why he was acting this way. He did care about the guys but he was a massive mound of mixed feelings that he didn't even know if he wanted to celebrate Christmas or not. He'd missed all those moments of his childhood and yes, it all was his father's fault, right? He had lived sixteen years without celebrating it or even knowing it existed, so maybe it wasn't all that good.

"Connor, c'mon don't say that," Angel quietly chastised. He didn't know where the kid had gotten that attitude, but he was pretty sure he wanted it gone.

"I can say all I want if I want to!" Connor retorted bitterly. He wanted to see how far he could push his father. This was surely a test, without him even knowing it.

"Son, please –" Angel had started to reason once again with his son but his efforts were in vain.

"_Fuck you!"_ Connor suddenly yelled. "_Fuck you! Fuck this stupid tree! And to hell with stupid Christmas!"_ he said while kicking the tree so it fell on the floor and before he got the chance to kick it again once it was down, Angel grabbed his left upper-arm and marched him away from the tree.

"I really don't know what's gotten into you," Angel scolded firmly and then brought his hand to land a very hard swat on Connor's backside. "But that is not acceptable language," he kept the reprimand and this time landed three thunderous spanks on the jeans-clad butt. "And kicking the tree wasn't nice either." Two more powerful swats came and Connor felt an urge to cover his butt with his hand, but he didn't. "So, are you done with your tantrum, or do you want a full spanking?" Angel didn't release him but took a tiny step back so there was more distance between he and his son.

The vampire noticed that his son was lightly sniffling and had hung his head, deciding that looking at his snickers was way better than looking at his father right now. He wanted the kid to make eye contact with him so he put his hand in the boy's chin and lifted it softly. "I asked you a question and I'm waiting for my answer."

Connor only nodded and dropped his gaze again.

"Is that a 'yes I want a full spanking'?" Angel took advantage of the situation in order to make the kid talk.

Connor shook his head frantically and tried to release himself from his father's grip.

"Well, I didn't hear your answer, so…" Angel began to march them both to the round couch in which Connor knew from experience nothing good could happen when his father was in this horrible mood so he decided to speak once and for all.

"Wait, No!" Connor said whimpering.

"No what?" Angel asked the confused kid he was holding, but stopped his pace towards the couch.

"It's over, I promise." Connor said trying to convince himself as well as his father.

"It better be. I really don't want to have to do that being this time of the year, okay?" Angel was sincere. His kid was everything he had and he wanted to spend a great time with him and the guys on the holidays.

"'kay" mumbled Connor, really happy he had dodged that close call.

"Okay so, shall we start decorating that tree once and for all?" Angel asked more to be polite than to really ask if Connor wanted to do it, since it was obvious they both were going to have to. "You know, before Cordy gets here and we never hear the end of it."

"Alrig–" Connor didn't even get to finish the word when a loud sound made them both turn to the main entrance of the hotel's lobby and there he was.

A blond, make it more like bleached, vampire stood on the first step of the lobby. He looked confident as always, smelled a little like alcohol perhaps, and wore a trench coat that reminded Connor of his father's.

"Hello, mates," he said with a drunken tone and an evil grin. "Santa's here, boys!" he paused and went down, stopping just at the foot of the few steps "So, who's been naughty this year, huh?" he said at no one in specific.

And Angel's jaw just dropped. _What in the name of hell was Spike doing there? And why did the Universe hated him so much? 'Damn Powers That Be, they most have a blast seeing me suffer, right?'_

Now everything was lost. They hadn't decorated the tree, so Cordelia would be furious. His son was still reluctant to all the celebrations and on top of everything he had his strong-willed pretty much hated childe right across the room. _There was no way this could possibly get any worse, could it? Nah, never! _

_But as most people know, you should never say never._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued... **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Thanks again for the amazing comments! You really make my day! I hope the test tomorrow goes well so I'll feel extra happy and write really really fast! LOL._

_I would really like to ask you for ideas on what should Angel get Connor and what should he get Angel for Christmas since it's going to be in the story. Oh and most importantly ideas for what's Santa going to bring Connor would be enormously appreciated! **I need your help, so if you have any ideas leave them on the review or PM me! Of course the ideas that get used in the story will be credited! THANKS!  
**_

_Oh and also... Please review, would you?_

_XD _


	3. Quality time!

_**Connor's First Christmas!**_

_**Part 3**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel. Joss and the rest of the executive producers owe it all.

**Author's Notes:**_Thank you so much to all the lovely people that have reviewed this little story_. Oh and I did really well on my test, so I wrote this extra-long chapter just for you. I really hope you like it. I really thought it wasn't going to take more then a few short chapters, but because of the feedback my head started creating an amazing twist that you'll all see in next chapter . Thanks again for the amazing feedback and a huge sorry for the delay! _I apologize for all the mistakes. This hasn't been thoroughly proof-read, so sorry in advance._

_**Warnings of the chapter:**_ Just some language.

**Next chapter:** Within next week (because I'm starting school and it's taking a while to get everything done, but I'll try my very best to make it by next week! Thanks for all the kind reviews... the more I get the more I write! Promise!)

On with the story!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well, fellas. What's with the long faces?" Spike said as he came closer to both father and son. "Well, with you I'm not sure if it's a long face or the regular deal, with that prominent forehead one couldn't possibly tell," the blonde told the now angry vampire that was supposedly his grand sire. "Oh and you must be Peaches Jr., aye?"

Connor could only look puzzled. He didn't even know who the guy that was standing in front of him was, but his father seemed to know him pretty well. And the thing was, he didn't really feel threatened by him in the least, he actually thought the guy was funny when he mocked his father, but he might have stopped being funny this last second. _Did he just call him a fruit?_

"So, Peaches _The First_, how you've been?" the small skinny vampire asked directing a look at Angel.

"What in the beloved name of hell are you doing here Spike?" Angel demanded through gritted teeth. Spike was really not what the night needed right now.

"Well, that's not a proper way to treat family now, is it?" Spike said, trying to express his 'true' feelings. "Those the manners you're teaching the little runt?" But before Angel could speak again, Spike interjected.

"Just thought I should drop by and pay a visit to my beloved sire," he said sarcastically. "So, how you've been 'round here? How has the parenting world treated you, Peaches? Because having a baby turn into a teenager in a blink of an eye sure ain't easy, right?"

Angel was speechless. _How on earth did Spike find out?_

"Oh don't worry. I have my connections. I knew when Darla got pregnant. Oh bloody brother! I didn't know you still got the _vigor_ to get a woman pregnant, if you catch my drift," Spike paused. "Although I have to admit," he sighed wistfully, "I never thought you were the parental-kind of guy. Being a cold murderer and all, well, it's not such a good example, is it?"

Angel used all the self-control he had in him to not jump and strangle Spike right there and then. It wouldn't be a good for Connor, especially after what that piece of a vampire had said.

"He's your grand childe?" Connor said with a look of surprise.

"Not much to my liking, mate, but 'fraid so. I think that would make you somehow my uncle or something. But given the fact that I'm a tad bit older than you, lad, let's just leave it at brothers, aye?"

Connor's face lit up. He never expected to have a brother. He didn't know what it would be like and it sounded exciting.

"No. You're leaving Spike!" Angel immediately yelled. No way was he going to leave the kid with the great temperament and the mood changes every second, think he was brothers with that bleached abomination. Spike was leaving and that was a definite.

"Oh… but I just came home to celebrate the holidays with my only family," Spike faked a sweet face but couldn't help to grin a little. "I felt so lonely and lost and then with Christmas approaching all I could think of was to spend some nice time with my beloved family. The only one I've got…" he put on some big watery eyes and directed his glare towards the innocent kid that was Angel's spawn. He knew deep down the kid had a soft heart and thinking they were like brothers he'd insist on his father letting him stay.

"You're going! Get out, now!" Angel wasn't fooled by the little act Spike was making. He knew that old bastard. The little childe would do anything and everything in his power to annoy him. It seemed that ultimately, that had been his mission in life. He walked towards Spike and was about to throw him out when his son interjected.

"Dad! You can't throw him out!" Connor yelled exasperated, giving Angel an innocent yet indignant look.

_Talking about knowing and predicting teenagers, I should write a parenting book… _

"You heard your lil' heir. You can't throw me out," Spike said with a tone of triumph. He'd so won the kid.

"Of course I can throw him out, Connor. Remember when I take out the trash? Well, it's just the same thing," his father tried reasoning with his boy while giving him a look; he then glanced with disgust at his grand childe, "believe me, it's just the same."

"But dad, he just said he's family. We're his only family," Connor retorted Angel's logic.

"Spike's not alone, son! He has all L.A. pubs to himself. I heard Bill's cousin Steve opened up a place in here, Spike. Might want to check it out, huh?" Angel said neutrally. The only reason he was not strangling the vertically challenged vampire was because Connor was there.

"Would you send your own family to spend Christmas alone in a seedy bar? How cruel can you be?" Spike mimicked a wounded voice and put a hurt look on his face.

Connor stood there, and gave a hard look to his father. "He's right, Angel. We're all he's got!"

"He's not family, son. He's just what results when you've had too much to drink and your childe thinks the town is boring and she's feeling lonely," Angel responded. He really didn't like Spike and using his son for talking him into letting him stay was a low blow. So, two could play the same game.

"Leave Drusilla out of this will you! Just bugger off!" Spike yelled in frustration. He really didn't like anyone talking about her.

"But you were just telling me about miracles and family and all the things that have to do with Christmas," Connor said with his big blue eyes directing a look at his father. "You said we must cherish family more than ever and that we should try to help others in need, right dad?"

"Well, yes…" Angel was looking for a good argument with which he could retort his son's recent statement. It was too soon for his little chat to be coming to bite him on the ass, wasn't it? "But, son, the kind of help he needs… we're not a mental institution!"

"Oh would you just lighten up… you fag. You're the one that needs to be in a psychiatric hospital if you think that haircut is used by anyone in this century!" retorted Spike a bit insulted.

"Oh and platinum bleached hair is just much more normal, isn't that right Spike?"

"At least it's trendy," Spike defended his hair color. Truth was he actually liked it. "And don't even get me started on that coat of yours…"

"What is this?!" Gunn aggravated voice was suddenly heard. And the rest of the gang came through the door and was very surprised to find that Spike had decided to pay them a visit. He wasn't the most welcomed guest in that old hotel, to say the least.

"WHY ISN'T THE TREE DECORATED?" bellowed Cordelia, running towards the tree which was thrown on the floor and had lost some of the leaves. She somehow got passed the fact that the homicidal grand childe of Angel was right there in the lobby. She really needed to get her priorities straight.

Now Angel was really having a headache.

"What the hell is Spike doing here?" Gunn said, while opening the cabinet and grabbing a stake. "Want me to get rid of him, boss? 'Cos truthfully, it would be my pleasure," he said getting in position to attack. The past day had been awfully quiet and he was in need of some deserved action.

"Wait, let Angel explain what is Spike doing here, Charles," Fred interjected. She wasn't sure Spike was not dangerous but she wasn't in for killing an innocent either. "He might be helping him on a case or something…"

"He's the case! Last time he was here he kidnapped Angel and tortured him all over that stupid ring of Amara!" Gunn retorted her argument and took a step towards Spike, still holding the stake above his chin.

_Well, if you got reduced to ashes as soon as the sun touched your skin, you wouldn't be thinking that ring is so stupid after all…_

Angel wanted more than anything to let Gunn get rid of the pain in the ass that had been following him close for centuries, but he changed his mind after seeing the look Connor had directed at him. "No, Gunn. It's alright. Apparently Spike's decided to celebrate the holidays with us," he said with a tone that denoted clear annoyance and frustration.

"He's staying?!" Gunn turned to look at Angel to see if somehow maybe he'd turned into Angelus again or something. That was the only reason he'd act this crazy.

"Yes, doll. I'm staying so you might as well get used to it," Spike told him with a grin that denoted his arrogance towards him.

"He's staying for the holidays and then he's looking for somewhere else to stay and someone else to bother," Angel stated. He wasn't going to let the childe stay for a long while, or he'll succumb sometime and kill him. He'll just let him stay for the holidays, for Connor's sake.

"Can someone explain to me why my lovely tree is in such shape?" Cordelia kept her tone low but with a significant amount of displeasure that could be noticed miles away.

"Why don't you ask Connor here?" Angel knew he was not going to win Father of the Year award any time soon so he resorted to ranting on his son. He had to let Spike stay just to please Connor, so he might as well pay.

"Well, Cordy, I was just so frustrated that I didn't get to have any Christmas memories or anything during my childhood that I just freaked out I guess…" Connor wistfully spoke. He never liked it when Cordy was mad at him. "I'm sorry for taking it out on the tree."

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't your intention. Your father must have done something to upset you…" Cordy came and hugged the teenager.

"And why is suddenly everything that happens around here my fault?" Angel yelled at no one in particular. This was so not his day. If he could any get gray hair now he was sure he'd be the perfect image of an old man right this second.

"I'm sure you won't do it again, Connor. Isn't that right?" Cordy paid Angel no mind and kept talking to Connor.

"No… I'm really sorry." Connor said with all his cuteness. He wanted to make her happy and to get out of trouble. And well, even though no one would say it out loud, it was really hard to stay mad at those huge blue orbs that the kid possessed.

"It's alright, baby. Now, why don't you and your father finish up the tree while I get Spike a room where he can sleep in, okay?" Cordy gave him one final hug and then went to stand next to Spike and was about to talk to him when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"Woman, you really need to get your priorities straight. Get that _thing_ a room?" Gunn was still not convinced that Spike was staying. He didn't want him to. "He'd be lucky if he stays on the lobby floor!"

"Who are you calling 'thing', you fag? I could beat your bald head with one hand tied on my back!" Spike defended himself and glanced maliciously at Gunn.

"Yeah, 'cos I'd be the one holding your hand on your back and then put you against a wall so I can –" Gunn started yelling back at the bleached vampire but was interrupted by Connor.

"Shut up!" Connor shouted annoyed by Gunn and Spike's eternal fighting.

"Now look what you've made. You made the lad upset." Spike laughed at the other man.

"Charles, let's just get upstairs and start wrapping up all those presents we bought, please?" Fred felt like being the pacifier and wanted to take her boyfriend out of the line of fire.

"But, he just…" Gunn tried to argue with her but her soft look made him crumble.

"Please, Charles?" Fred asked nicely once again.

"Oh… alright," Gunn said and sighed in defeat. "But this is not over, blondie," he said as he went upstairs with Fred.

"Bring it on, baldie. I'll beat your bloody human rump before you can even say _'I want a Bloody Mary_'! You really are such a –" Spike started insulting Gunn too but was suddenly stopped by Angel.

"Spike!" his grand sire chastised him. He really knew what a filthy mouth his grand childe had and he certainly didn't want Connor to learn more words to cuss at him, much less old English cussing words that were kind of retarded.

"He started it!" Spike defended with a statement that was only used by children. Perhaps he didn't know.

"Cordy, would you please just show Spike his room, while Connor and I fix the tree?" Angel went for a diplomatic response and got a nod from Cordelia.

"C'mon Spike, I don't have all day," she said sort of annoyed. "Having to cater tomorrow's dinner isn't as easy as it sounds. Half the food I ate is going to take a lot of exercise to burn."

"Alright, I could use a nap I think. Peaches and runt, I'll see you in the morning," Spike waved them good night and went upstairs to follow Cordy.

"I seriously think that was a threat," Angel scoffed. Damn Spike.

"C'mon dad. Let's get this over with," Connor told his father anxiously. This had turned out to be quite a long day and to be telling the truth, the kid was kind of exhausted.

"Okay… so…" Angel turned back and then lifted the tree and put it in the center of the lobby.

"What should I do?" Connor asked, trying to somehow hide the excitement behind his words, when he remembered that he had work to do. He was actually tired but the truth was he was also quite excited about this. It was just all so new to him. He didn't know what it was, but he hoped it would be fun.

"Well, you can bring me those sets of lights that are over there on that couch," Angel softly asked him, pretty pleased with the change of attitude his son now had towards the tree.

"This thing?" Connor asked when he came to get the green cable that his father had been pointing.

"Yes, Connor, that. Could you bring it here, please?" Angel asked the boy, who was still a little incredulous.

"These crafts are not the same as those," the teen said as he pointed out the lights that Cordelia had put up and were on the sides of the lobby.

"Yes, they are the same, Con," Angel said as he made a move to grab the set of lights from his son's hands.

"But…" Connor told him with a puzzled expression in his face. "They don't look the same," the kid said innocently.

"What? What do you mean they don't look the same, son?" Angel didn't know what the kid meant. Was he having another mood change? He didn't think he was up for another round.

"No… I mean, this are you know, shiny and the ones I just handed you must be broken or something. They don't light," the boy finally expressed what he had on his mind.

"Oh… you mean these aren't bright? Well, in order for them to emit light they must be plugged in, son," Angel answered his son's question now that he knew what the kid meant from the beginning.

"Plugged in?" Connor asked, not really knowing what his father had meant.

"Yes, you know, to electricity. The electric current flows through the cable and feeds the lights. As long as they're plugged in they'll be on… but if not, they'll just look like these ones over here," Angel said pointing at the set of lights Connor had just handed over to him. He really tried to explain that as best as he could, he just hoped the kid sort of understood.

"Oh, okay…" Connor said trying to act like he'd fully gotten what his father's statement had meant.

"Let's just start with the decoration, shall we? That's the only way we will finally get some actual rest today," Angel said somehow jovially. He really was glad and thankful for all the quality time he got to spend with his son. He had lost over 15 years with the boy, so every single minute with him was awfully appreciated.

"I guess…" Connor responded numbly. "I just still don't really see the point on decorating a tree that's going to die in a few days," he said while rolling his eyes and trying for his father not to see him.

"Well, maybe that's because you don't know the history behind that tree," Angel told his son in an attempt of cheering him up. Truthfully at first, he'd been a little reluctant himself on celebrating any sort of thing. But right about now, he really was starting to enjoy the time he was getting to spend with his family, with his son. Not with Spike, of course, but at least it assured him not to get too close to perfect happiness. _Maybe that was what Christmas was all about, spending good times with your family…_

"The history of that tree, you say?" Connor snorted. "I think it's simple. It was born in a forest then evil men came to cut him and take him to be horribly displayed in a store where Cordelia bought it… and now he's going to die at the center of our lobby full of useless lights."

_Talking about sour moods combined with an active imagination…_

"That's quite right, Con. But I wasn't talking about the story of _that_ tree in particular. I was talking about the story of all Christmas trees," Angel elaborated his statement a little bit more clearly this time around.

"How can you possibly know what happens to all trees in the world?" Connor said obnoxiously and with incredibility.

"That's not…" Angel grew frustrated. Why did his son have to be so_literal_? "How about if I tell you the meaning of the tree? Would that give it a point to even bother on decorating it?"

"Depends on what you say about it," Connor snapped. He was not going to be convinced that easily.

"Fair enough, I guess," Angel raised his eyebrows thinking his son was actually pretty smart not to compromise until he heard the whole story. "Okay, so I really don't know exactly the significance behind using a tree, but I do know that using an evergreen tree meant hope for the people that used them. To bring an evergreen tree to their houses equaled bringing hope to their homes," he continued.

"Why did it mean hope?" Connor asked, not fully believing the man and his story.

"Well, you see, back then people mostly used to live from agriculture and winter wasn't exactly a very good time for them. They had very little food and on top of that they had to protect themselves from the cold so they wouldn't get sick," Angel tried to explain it to the boy.

"So, they needed hope?" Connor asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Yep, they sure did. Oh and also the lightings represent the light that would lead them through darkness. Like their guide, always protecting them," Angel finished.

"That sounds nice," Connor commented sincerely.

"It is nice, son. I think deep down we all need hope in our lives, something to believe in," Angel leaned next to his son in the couch and said that to the boy, trying to be comforting.

"_Even if life has done nothing but suck for you?"_ Connor looked up at his father and popped the question that had been in his mind for quite a while.

"Well, yes. Maybe that's the time when we need hope the most, don't you think? Believing in something is what keeps us going, without it, life would be meaningless," Angel told his son and himself at the same time. He really hadn't thought about it much, but he actually thought his statement was true. _He did believe. He really did_.

"I guess," Connor mumbled. Life had been pretty unfair to the boy and it was going to take a while for him to understand all his issues, but his father seemed to be somehow right. The kid had always been hopeful that in the near future things would change. Perhaps he hadn't been so wrong after all. He did like how things were going at the hotel… he liked the guys, and even Spike seemed like a nice guy. He'd begun to accept and like his father and well, dare he say it even _love_ him…

Angel saw that Connor was really concentrated on his thoughts right at the moment, and he felt happy that somehow what he had told the kid had went through that thick skull of his. "So, does it seem to have a point now, to decorate this tree?"

"It kind of does, but I'm not so sure," Connor groaned when he was interrupted from all his thinking.

Angel directed a hard look at his son. Nothing could be easy with him, right? "Well, after all you promised Cordy that you'd help me, didn't you?"

"Ummm…" Connor was at loss of words. He didn't remember that part before.

"So you technically already agreed to do it, so let's just start!" Angel said with an unusual cheerful tone and howling Connor up from the couch and next to him, right in front of the tree.

"Oh, alright," said Connor reluctantly.

Angel then placed the first part of the set of lights at the top of the tree because he was the only one that could reach it. He then, gave the wire to Connor, to which the kid just dedicated to stare.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the kid asked with a twisted brow.

"You're putting them on the tree, Con," Angel answered with a tone of obviousness. "My personal suggestion would be to walk a circle around the tree so it's easier to accommodate the lights evenly," he commented.

"Huh?" Connor said with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, you know, like you're tying up the tree. Like if it were some kind of prisoner. Just try not to put too many little lights together, spread them evenly around the tree," Angel said and then saw his son had understood and started walking in circles around the tree, which looked kind of funny but was extremely cute at the same time.

"Is that okay?" Connor asked when he finished accommodating the set of lights around the tree. It had been fun actually, but now the lights couldn't even be seen inside the huge tree.

"That's just perfect, Con. Now let's get the spheres," Angel said pointing at a box that Cordelia had also brought with her. "They are those red balls right there, son."

"I know what a sphere is, dad," Connor said rolling his eyes sulkily and a bit offended by the unnecessary explanation.

"Sorry, son. Could you bring 'em here?" Angel apologized and hoped his son was willing to drop the subject.

"Okay," Connor said with a dignity air and took the box of spheres to where his father was.

"Thanks. Now take some and place them wherever you want, alright?" Angel said to his son and took a sphere himself and started to put them around the tree. "Just be careful, they're really fragile and we don't want to break them."

"Alright," Connor took one red sphere and put it as high as he could; securing it enough so he was sure it wasn't going to fall all of a sudden.

They did so with all the spheres, until the thing was full of them and was looking like a real decorated tree.

"Is it done?" Connor asked his father, fully satisfied with the look of the tree. It somehow looked happier.

"No, of course not. We're missing the most important thing!" Angel said jovially and reached for a small box that was left alone on the round couch. He opened it and held a bright golden star.

"What's that?" Connor asked looking fiercely at the star. It was really beautiful.

"It's the start that goes on top of the tree, Con. It symbolizes the star I told you about earlier. The one that guided the three kings all the way to Bethlehem," Angel responded showing the bright star to his son. "Take it," he told his son softly.

Connor took the star but lowered his gaze. "But I'm not able to reach the top of the tree," Connor said with a hint of sadness.

"That's not a problem, son," Angel said and then came closer to Connor and held the kid from his waist.

Connor was taken aback by his father sudden contact, so he tried to squirm away. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm helping you reach the top, son," Angel assured him and then lifted him up, so his son could place the star on top of the tree. _I'm helping you reach the top just like any father should do._

Connor finally understood and allowed his father to lift him. He then placed the shiny golden star on the crest of the tree and he instructed his father to put him down again.

"Finally it's done!" Angel exclaimed and Connor smiled. "Let's see how it looks, alright? f Cordy doesn't like it I'll just tell her it was your fault." Connor lost his smile slightly at his father's bad joke, but looked expectantly at Angel when we went to plug the whole ordeal in.

It was beautiful. The most beautifully decorated tree Connor had ever seen. Not that he'd seen many, but this was definitively the best!

"It looks okay to me, what do you think?" Angel asked his son who was absent minded looking at the bright tree.

"It's awesome!" Connor responded enthusiastically.

"Okay, now that is done, I think we should both head to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow's Christmas Eve. We need to be prepared for what that'll bring us," Angel told his son and sighed noisily.

"But…" Connor whined softly, he'd really liked the tree and wanted to contemplate it a little more.

Angel gave him a soft playful swat on his bottom to get his son moving. "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow you can look at it all you want, alright?"

"Okay," Connor said with a sigh and casting one last glance at his recent creation. He walked upstairs and directed to his room.

Cordelia then came downstairs just as Angel stood contemplating the tree himself.

"Looks beautiful, huh?" she asked him softly.

Angel turned around and looked startled at her, not waiting to find her there. "Yes, it does," he responded in a low voice. "Connor did a very good job."

"I'm sure he did," Cordy responded walking next to him. "So," she started a new statement and Angel had somehow a bad feeling about it. "I was thinking you and Connor are the only ones that haven't been Christmas shopping. So, you should go tomorrow…"

"Christmas shopping?" Angel repeated because he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, silly, Christmas shopping," she clarified once more. "What?" she said while looking at him with incredulous eyes. "You didn't think you were going to get all the presents without giving something in exchange, right?"

"But I practically bought all those presents already!" he said pointing at the pile of wrapped up boxes that were all around the lobby.

"Money is not what counts. I bought them so live with it, you greedy old vampire. You'll be thanking me later when you open up your gift," Cordelia answered him flatly.

"So you want me to go shopping tomorrow eve with Connor?" he asked.

"Well, yes. After all we're having a late Christmas dinner; since we ordered it with such little anticipation we'll be getting it around at 11 o'clock or something. You could easily go shopping around 6 which is when the sun goes down and be back by 10," she said looking at the broody vampire.

"Hmm…" Angel was thinking about it and the Cordy spoke again.

"I was actually also thinking that maybe you guys could take Spike along with you…" she had started to say.

"Oh no! No, no, no, NO! _Definitely NO_!" Angel though she was completely crazy. "You really are out of your mind if you think that I will be taking along with me that scrawny piece of vampire!"

"But, that's the only way we'll get to settle the table and all the Christmas presents around the tree and stuff. He being here represents a big problem!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well, welcome to my world. He's going to be much more trouble if I take him with me, not to mention that I might kill him in the process!" Angel said with frustration. No way he was taking him anywhere near him. _Or Connor._

"Please, Angel," Cordelia softened her voice. "You know that if he stays here and you're not here, Gunn will surely kill him. And you know Connor will be upset about it. So, the only logical solution is for you to take him along with you."

"I… I –" Angel didn't know what to say. He kept thinking for a while and finally sighed. "Okay, I'll take him with me and Connor but so help me God if he does something stupid, I'll kill him in the act!"

"That's all I ask," she said with a huge smile. "I'm kind of sleepy now. I'll see you tomorrow," she told the vampire as she went to the stairs and directed upstairs. "Oh and Angel… I don't think you have told Connor about Santa Claus, have you?"

All Angel did was shake his head no.

"You'll have to tell him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be excited by it…" she continued and then yawned. "Good night, Angel," she said as she reached the last step and walked towards her room.

Great! Now he had to explain Connor why a stranger who was fat and dressed in a red suit supposedly got into their chimney and left presents under the tree to all kids that had been nice all year long. And he had to go shopping… with Spike on top of that! Yeah… so much for him thinking life couldn't get any worse. This Christmas was really taking a lot out of him, but he had to admit that, no matter what, it was actually resulting to be the best one he'd ever had. _He hoped he'll just survive to remember it…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**To Be Continued...**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A huge and special THANK-YOU to all the people that gave me suggestions for the gifts. I'll actually use some of them and I'll take some comments into consideration too, believe me. If you have any other idea about a fun present you think should be given to any of the characters, be my guest. I'm always open to suggestion regarding that, or any special scene you may want to read, I'll do my best and try to include them, but for that I need to know what you all think of this. _

**_REVIEWS are writer's best friends... so please... Make my day! I promise I'll make it up to you with the writing! XD  
_**


	4. Santa Claws?

_**Connor's First Christmas!**_

_Part 4_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel. Joss and the rest of the executive producers owe it all.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to all the lovely people that have reviewed this little story. To have 19 reviews so far makes me really happy, I really didn't expect such a good response for this and I do hope you keep it coming. So a huge thank you to everybody who's reviewed, favorited and put on their alerts!

I really hope you like what I did with the chapter, it was actually an idea that I thought I had to try out and so this wasn't a planned part but I did like it a lot. Hopefully you'll do too. Thanks again for the amazing feedback and a huge sorry for the wait! _I apologize for all the mistakes. This hasn't been thoroughly proof-read, so sorry in advance._

**Additional note: **I just took my poetic license on this one because I needed it all to fit. Hope you don't mind the fact that I'm writing the hotel having a chimney and other kind of weirdness you may find.

**Warnings:** Mild _parental _discipline and some swearing.

**Next chapter:** Within two weeks or so. I'm sorry but school's been caotic and I don't want to fail you guys and tell you that I'll be able to update next week. Maybe I will but just to be sure and given the fact that I don't want to disappoint anyone, I'll set that tentative date, alright?

On with the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Connor just couldn't forget how beautiful the tree had looked. And to even think he'd done that with his very own hands was an even bigger reward. Maybe his dad was right, perhaps it was the way it looked and the fun of decorating it, that made the Christmas tree tradition so special.

He did as his father told him and went upstairs only to notice that Cordy had gone down to the lobby and was now talking to his father. He kept on walking to his room and once he was there, he threw himself at the bed and just lay there peacefully.

The teen was thinking about all the new and amazing things he had learned. The origins of Christmas, the meaning of the tree, and to even think that he'd never actually experienced one of his own before, saddened him a little. He bet all the kids that were now his age, had to have tons of happy memories by now and those memories were all about the 15 Christmases he'd already missed and will never get back. Of course, he had many skills the other boys didn't have, and his unique lifestyle made the comparison a little harder, but still, he really felt like he'd missed all the big moments in his life and he wasn't sure that enhanced abilities and amazing hunting skills were worth all the things he'd lost.

Connor heard Cordelia's footsteps indicating that she was coming back to her room and a few minutes later he heard his father's which made him realize that he would be the only one awake in just a little while. He stayed lying on his back just starring at the ceiling for a good half an hour; contemplating all the good things he now had around him, trying to avoid thinking about the past and concentrating better on the happy present events. After that, he used his enhanced hearing to notice that his father was now breathing evenly, which could only mean that he was already sound asleep.

The kid didn't really feel sleepy or anything, therefore he used the opportunity to go downstairs so he could take a look at the tree once again. He quickly got up from the bed, untied his tennis shoes and took them off so he wouldn't make any loud noises. His hand went softly to his bedroom's door knob and he opened it as silently as humanly possible.

His footsteps were enormously calculated and his breathing had slowed down so that not even his father could pick up he was doing anything but sleep soundly. Once he reached the first step of the stairway, he thought he heard something and saw a small shadow. But he paid it no mind, as he figured it must have probably been his imagination due to his recent lack of sleep.

Connor continued his way downstairs and then walked slowly towards the round couch, which was situated right in front of his proudly well decorated tree. He stood there only contemplating its beauty for a few minutes and then noticed some coal powder remains falling down the chimney.

He stood up and walked towards the stone-made chimney and then put his head in the hole to see if he could determine what was causing all the now low noises that he began to hear. When he put his head in the dark place and looked up, he saw two bright yellowish eyes and some kind of fidgeting creature, which by noticing it had been discovered, immediately released his grip of the chimney wall and fell down almost landing on top of the boy.

The creature was amazingly fast moving and looked gross. It had some strange type of pointy horns on the top of his head and didn't appear to have regular skin, most likely replaced by reddish scales. Connor had never seen anything like it before and was a little stunned to react at first.

The demon took him by the waist and carried him aiming to throw him at the wall, but Connor managed to somehow release his hold before that, and ran furiously towards the gun's cabinet, opening it desperately. He took the first ax he could grab and then turned around, waiting to be attacked again.

Once the thing noticed his prey was loose, it came back and starred at the now armed boy. It made a horrible sound, then took out claws from its large hands and went after Connor who could barely start using the ax against his opponent before he found himself being scratched a few times by the fast and sharp claws that were aiming at him.

He managed to make a deep cut in one of the demon's leg which hurt it badly. The wound forced the creature to run towards the main entrance and down the street in an attempt to escape. Connor, who had a few cuts in both his shoulders bleeding a little, stood frozen for a second, pretty impacted about the creature's sudden escapade and then, when he came back to his senses, the kid began to run towards the door only thinking about chasing and killing the damn thing once and for all. He was about to be out of the building when he heard a loud and somehow angry voice.

"CONNOR!" someone yelled to the top of his lungs.

The kid, having recognized the now too-well-known bellow, froze in his step not daring to turn around.

"Connor, you come back here right this second!" said the vampire for the second time. The command was spoken through gritted teeth and didn't leave room for any kind of foolishness.

Connor, being the hard-headed boy he is, just stood there not wanting to turn around and face his father, knowing all too well he was going to be more than angry at him.

"Connor, I told you to come back here. My patience at this hour of the night is pretty low, young man, so I suggest you comply immediately before this turns into something really ugly," there came the threat. Truth was, Angel was tired and seeing the last bit of his son's battle didn't really help any.

Connor persisted in his current position and just lowered his head and said softly, "I didn't do anything."

"I'm not discussing whether or not you did anything. I'm telling you to come here right now and if you don't bring your butt here in the next 3 seconds, then I'm going to be really angry," Angel said in a final tone. The sweet kid that had listened to him barely hours ago was now openly defying him, which he didn't find funny in the least.

"1…" The vampire began to count with an annoyed tone.

No response.

"2…" He continued, hoping this wouldn't turn into an unnecessary debacle, but knowing that with his son he could never possibly know what to expect.

This time Connor finally decided to turn around only to repeat his defense statement once again, "But I didn't do anything!"

Angel was a little startled at first when he noticed the few scratches his son had on his shoulders. The blood in all of them was mostly dry by now, but nevertheless, he felt furious at the thing that had dared to do that to his precious child. He made his best effort to keep his stoic face and said, "Last chance, Con."

Seeing no way out of this predicament, which by the way was totally not his fault, Connor began to walk reluctantly towards the stairs and then stopped when he was right in front of his father.

Angel gave him a hard look and said, "Care to explain me what the hell just happened in here?" He was no longer watching his language because he was more on the upset stage by now.

"Oh nothing, my good friend the demon and I were just having a little claw practice. Sorry if we woke anyone up…" Connor said sarcastically. But before he could even smirk, his father grabbed his wrist and turned him around, landing two sharp swats on his jean-clad bottom and then turning him back to face him once again.

"You were saying?" he said raising an eyebrow and daring his son to keep being smart mouthed to him.

Connor sniffled a little and brought his hand back, instinctively trying to cover his butt. "Well, a demon attacked me. I thought it was pretty obvious," he said with an obnoxious voice, a little mad about being swatted.

"Oh, no kidding?" Angel held back his first instinct, which was to show the kid a lesson right there and then, but he really did want to find out what had happened before that. "You know I meant how did that thing appeared here? Please don't tell me you went hunting and that little puppy just followed you home?"

"What if I did?" Connor was feeling pretty defiant that night and felt the need to release all his saved energy channeling it towards pissing his father off.

Angel had had about enough of his son's recent acquired and certainly not appreciated attitude. So, he decided that he had to show the teen how serious he could be when he set his mind to it.

He took the teen by the collar of his t-shirt and marched him to the round couch in less then a second. Before Connor could realize what was going on, he found himself starring at the perfectly waxed lobby floor that now reflected the diffuse lightning coming from the Christmas tree. _Damn it!_

"Well, if you did, then you and I are going to have a pretty long conversation, but you know, one of those were there are no actual words involved," Angel answered in a low calmed voice and then brought his hand firmly right on the center of Connor's backside. He spanked him five times before stopping, knowing his son was probably just bluffing, but wanting to make sure the teen knew the attitude had to go. And pretty damn fast. "So, what's it gonna be?" he said while resting his hand on the crest of Connor's butt, to remind him that no other smart comments would be tolerated.

"It came down the chimney, alright?!" Connor yelled in an exasperated rude tone, which only got him another hard swat on the butt. He was feeling trapped by his father's seriousness and knowing full well that he would keep on going with the spanking if he didn't change his attitude, he decided to be as compliant as he could. Right about now, with his butt throbbing already from the swats he'd just gotten, a spanking didn't seem appealing at all, so thanks but no thanks.

"Down the chimney? You mean like Santa?" Angel said with a puzzled expression. He found it very odd that any demon would use a chimney to get inside a place. He certainly hadn't heard that one before.

"What's Santa?" Connor asked and turned around intrigued. "Is it a 'Santa'?" he repeated thinking that it must have been the name of that strange demon.

"No, it's not Santa," Angel answered a little unsure. "At least it's not the one I've heard about before." The vampire then noticed that he had Connor still in his lap but wanted to make sure the attitude was gone before he let him up. "So, are you ready to be civil to me and drop the attitude once and for all, or do you need a little more incentive before that?"

"I'm sorry," Connor apologized none too sincerely, but Angel decided to let it go for now. He really felt bad having to do that to his son and so he tried to avoid it as much as possible; even though Connor didn't make things any easier for him. He finally let the boy up and hugged him. "Are you alright, son?"

Connor's face to respond at the question his father had just asked him was priceless. It was like a combination of '_Are you freaking kidding me?_' and _'How dare you even ask something like that?'_ Angel couldn't help but to smirk at even thinking what may have gone through his son's mind at the moment.

"I meant the cuts that the demon did to you. Not the other thing," he said with a grin.

"'m fine," Connor mumbled, trying to keep as much dignity as the situation allowed. Being attacked and hurt by a demon and then semi-spanked by his father hadn't exactly made that easy, but still he didn't want the vampire hovering over him like he always did when he was hurt.

"Let me check those cuts," Angel said determinately and started to tug his son's shirt in order to get a better look at the scratches on his shoulders and looking around to see if there were any other damages in his child's body.

_So much for not wanting to be hovered over,_ the teen thought bitterly. But given the fact that Connor knew his father was not in the play around kind of mood right now, he decided to let him take a look at the cuts without doing any more fuss about it.

"These don't look too deep," he said pointing at the scratches the kid had on his left shoulder and forearm. "But I think these two could use some dressing," Angel continued, now looking at a couple of deep cuts that were located in his right forearm and hadn't stopped bleeding completely yet. "And well, we need to put the medicine on all of them to avoid an infection."

"But that horrid stuff itches like hell!" Connor yelled with desperation. He really didn't like that evil substance.

"Watch your mouth, Con. I'm not repeating myself, alright?" Angel said as he walked with the kid in tow towards the round couch. He saw that the two cuts he'd thought needed extra care were starting to bleed again so he said, "These two certainly need dressing –"

"No, they don't. They'll be better in the morning anyways, and I'll be fine, there's no need for you to do that, it's not like I'll bleed to death or anything," Connor muttered knowing fully well his father was bound to hear his complaint.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, and it is not wanted nor appreciated. I'm dressing these cuts and that's that, so let me go and get the first aid kit," Angel told him grumpily. It had to be the wee hours of the night already and here he was, wide awake and about to dress Connor's cuts. This night was just getting better and better, he thought bitterly. "Stay," he whispered orderly-like knowing his son couldn't be still for more than three seconds straight.

Connor felt a little aggravated at the dog-like command but chose to shut up about it. He knew his father was really tired and sleepy and if he even though about complaining, let's just say, he was pretty sure wasn't going to be sitting comfortably in the near future.

Angel came back with the first aid kit in hand in a matter of seconds, hoping his son had been smart enough to have followed one simple request. When he saw the kid was still sitting where he'd left him, he let out a small unneeded sigh that expressed his eternal gratefulness for small favors and then approached him and seated by his side.

"Take your shirt off please, Con," Angel said softly, trying to avoid any further confrontation.

Connor looked at him with his big blue orbs trying to ask for any mercy that could be left in the vampire's un-beating heart. But seeing his father's determined gaze, he knew that there was nothing he could possibly do about any of this. He reluctantly reached the bottom of his shirt and slid it up his head, being careful enough not to over-touch any damaged skin.

"Thanks, son," Angel said with approval. "Let's check this out," he said as he inspected carefully all of the wounds, no matter how small they were. When he finally drew his plan of action he got a cotton-ball from the first aid kit and the poured some brownish substance. That was exactly what Connor dreaded.

"Dad, c'mon. You know it probably won't even get infected. We heal faster than that," Connor slowly pleaded.

"I'm sorry, son. I know you hate this stuff, but it's for your own good. I promise it won't even be that bad," Angel said with a fatherly voice and gesturing for his son to place his arm over his hand.

"You say that because you're not the one feeling it," Connor muttered with annoyance. He was starting to believe that all things that were accompanied by the statement _'it's for your own good'_ sucked beyond.

"The tyke's right, Peaches," a now well-too-known voice said, making both Angel and Connor turn around at the stairs. "You've always been kinda hypocrite if you ask me, sire."

"Well, then it's a good thing I never ask you, isn't it Spike?" Angel said through gritted teeth and making an effort to stay calmed. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"We've been to that question before, haven't we? Or am I having a dejá-vu?" Spike said grinning.

Angel just looked back to his hatred grand childe and struggled to retain the last straws of his patience.

"Well, one would think that staying at a hotel would grant a good night's sleep, but since you happen to run this one, well… what else could I expect?" Spike continued evilly, knowing full well that Angel must be furious by now. "I heard some disturbance down here and decided to check it out myself."

"You saw the thing that attacked Connor too?" Angel asked intrigued, perhaps Spike had taken a better look at it.

Connor internally groaned, realizing now that if Spike had been there ever since the thing attacked him, he'd probably seen his father's angry rant and all the consequences that had brought him. _Damn it! How could he face him now? What will he think of him?_

"Well, tonight's a tad blur to me, Peaches, so I could see a shadow along with the floor sort of dancing and one or two black spots here and there," Spike answered sincerely, which was not that usual.

"Great! How could I even think you could be useful! You're always drunk!" Angel ranted on. He really wanted to break that skinny little vampire wanna-be.

"You know, you are going to wake everyone up if you keep proving you've got as good pair of lungs as your little runt over there," Spike said pointing at Connor, who had conveniently went as far on the couch as possible.

Angel suddenly realized that Spike had interrupted him when he was dressing Connor's wounds and now the kid had escaped from the grip in which he had him earlier on.

"Connor, come here please, I wasn't done with your cuts," Angel said trying to reach his son and bring him back to position

Connor swore under his breath and tried as hard as he could to avoid his fathers reach.

"Yes, tyke, your father wasn't done with you. And you know what happens to bad lads who don't listen to their poppas, don't you?" Spike was trying to tease the boy.

"You of all people should know, right William?" Angel said with a voice full of anger and sternness and noticing Spike blushing and flinching at the tone and at the fact that he was called by his original name. "Go back to bed. Everything's fine now. Leave," he continued determinately. The last thing he wanted to have was Connor feeling bad about the whole thing.

"Alright, alright. Don't you get your panties in a bunch," Spike said sort of defeated. That comment his sire had made, had had quite an impact.

The bleached vampire retrieved himself to the stairs and then straight into his room again. There would be time for revenge later, he thought. Because he was surely planning on getting back on Angel for that annoying statement he'd just made.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back downstairs, Connor stood next to the tree, remaining as far away from his father as possible.

"C'mon Con. Let's just get this over with so we can finally go to sleep," his father said calmly.

"I don't understand why you can't just leave it like that. You know it won't get infected. You're just doing it because you know it hurts!" Connor pleaded and sounded more like a five year old not wanting to take his medicine because it tasted yucky.

"Connor, have I ever told you about Santa?" Angel decided that a change of tactics was in order and he thought that maybe this story would change his son's mind once and for all.

"No. Is it a demon?" Connor softly spoke, not getting any closer to his father but instead deciding to keep a little more distance; just in case. "Like the one that attacked me tonight?"

"No, it's not a demon, son. I really don't know what kind of creature attacked you earlier, but I can assure you it wasn't the Santa Claus I'm telling you about," Angel softened his tone once again, knowing his son had been pretty upset about the demon that attacked him being still out there. But he was going to chase it down and make him pay for everything it did to his beloved son; that much he was sure of.

"Who is this Santa _Claws_ then?" Connor asked intrigued, feeling partially bad for not knowing stuff he thought he was supposed to.

"No, son. It's not _Santa Claws_ it's_ Santa Claus,_" Angel explained to Connor trying very hard not to smirk at Connor's way of putting it, but ultimately not really succeeding. His son was so innocent sometimes.

"Who is he, anyways?" Connor sounded more demanding, and suddenly blushed noticing his father's grin at his misspelling.

"Well, I think it's correct to say that he is one of the most common references for Christmas, son. It is said that he is an old man named Nicholas that brings presents to kids who have been good all year long in every place of the world," Angel started explaining, hoping no more complaints from Connor were coming.

"Does he have a credit card?" Connor asked out of the blue.

"What? What do you mean does he have a credit card?" Angel was startled, where did that come from?

"Well, Cordy said if you wanted to buy lots of presents you needed a credit card without limit," Connor asked innocently, not knowing why his question had been misunderstood.

"Figures," Angel muttered. That would be exactly what Cordelia would have said.

"What figures?" his son asked him a little confused.

"Nothing, son. And to answer your question, no, he does not have a credit card –" Angel tried to break it down to his son, but before he could even finish the statement Connor had spoken again.

"Is he rich?" Connor surprised him yet again.

"Why would you even ask that?" Angel said out-loud not even directing to his son in particular. And just when his son was about to open his mouth and answer him he gestured for him to not talk. "No, don't even tell me. Let me guess. Cordelia told you that rich people were the only ones that could afford to buy lots of things, didn't she? So you think in order for Santa Claus to give all those presents to all the kids in the world he must be rich. Am I wrong?"

Connor couldn't do much but nod at his father's assumption, because it had been correct. He wondered why he got angry about Cordelia explaining him the facts of life and how to get through it in one piece. He knew that if there was something that Cordy really did know about, it had to be shopping.

"He actually manufactures the presents in his toy factory at the North Pole," Angel told him shaking his head. He actually thanked God this time, because if Connor had been a normal boy, he'd start asking about how he could build all the toys from all the trademarks and serious stuff like that. Of course, Connor would never even think about such thing.

"Wow, he has a toy factory?" Connor's eyes lit up. It sounded so much cooler than having a dad that owns a hotel.

"Yes, and elves work for him and make the toys the entire year so he can bring them to all kids who have been good all year long," Angel continued explaining. He'd never really understood why parents made such a big deal about the _being good_ part when telling their kids about Santa. He now knew it was an excellent incentive (or threat) to keep the kids from misbehaving and to actually listen to their parents. He made a mental note to thank anyone who had come up with such a bright idea.

"That's sounds cool. But how can he manage to visit everybody in a single night?" Connor asked very intrigued. "We are faster than average people and still there's no way we could travel around the world in one night."

"Well, son, he had magical powers and magical transportation. He uses a magical sled with flying reindeers –" Angel kept going with the same story he'd been told as a child many centuries ago, but was abruptly stopped by his son.

"What? That's insane!" Connor said flatly. "There is no such thing as flying reindeers and magical sleds. I haven't lived in this dimension very long, but I'm not even _that_stupid," he said with defiance.

"Well, that's the story. And if you ask me, I do believe in Santa," Angel said trying to act like his son's skepticism was totally out of place.

"And how does he supposedly get into kids' houses to deliver the presents?" Connor asked with disbelief clearly present in his voice.

That's the part that Angel though he might leave out for the night. He really didn't want Connor to think that the creature that had attacked him was the same that he was telling him about. He thought it over for a few seconds but decided against making something else up as the kid had already been lied to too many times during his life.

"He climbs up the roofs of the houses and then goes down the chimney to put the presents under the tree," Angel told him calmly, waiting for a major reaction. "He also drinks the milk and eats the cookies some kids leave him in a table near the tree," he added carefully.

"What?!" Connor exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that same ugly thing that attacked me enters everybody's houses and gets away with it?" he said outraged. "He's a demon; I don't see why you're defending him!"

"The thing that attacked you is not Santa Claus!" Angel tried to calm his son down with little success.

"Yes it is. It all adds up. Maybe they tell that story so no one will be scared when he comes and kills them at night!" the teen shouted his conclusion. He just couldn't believe his father sometimes. "Stupid humans! They are such an idiotic race."

"Connor, please, calm down, son. It's not the same thing. I'm telling you, what attacked you today is definitely not Santa Claus," his father said with a cold tone. He had tried so hard to prevent this from happening and now here he was: back to square one.

"I'm going out to kill it!" he announced more to himself than to his father. The teen quickly started pacing towards the gun's cabinet but just before he could reach it his father grabbed him forcefully by the upper arm, being careful enough not to touch his wounds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered so only his son could hear him, even though no one else was awake at that time.

"I have to go and kill it!" his son bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"First off, you don't _have_ to do it. And second of all, you _won't_do it. I forbid you to," Angel said dryly and started to walk his son back to the couch so he could finish dressing his wounds.

"You forbid me?" Connor repeated outraged. "It could be killing people right now, and you're just going to go upstairs and have a good night's sleep?!"

"We don't work like that Connor. We need to do a little research first and find out what we're dealing with. And even so, you are NOT going on your own to hunt it down. And that's the end of it," he said calmly sitting on the round couch and gesturing for his son to do the same with one hand and with the other still holding him firmly. "Come here so we can dress those cuts and try to at least get a couple of hours of sleep, okay?"

Connor didn't move. He couldn't believe how stubborn his father could be sometimes. That thing was dangerous and it was out there and here he was sitting on the couch getting his not even bleeding cuts dressed._Great, just fucking great._

"Connor," Angel said in an audible warning tone. "Here. NOW."

His son moved reluctantly, knowing trouble would ensue if he didn't grant his father's wishes. He stood there and then saw when Angel poured for a second time that night that horrible brownish stuff on a cotton ball, as he mentally prepared himself for the horrors it would bring.

"Ow," Connor complained. "It itches!"

"I know but it will be for a short time. We need to make sure they don't get infected," Angel offered nicely.

Connor only rolled his eyes and hoped he could be over with this soon enough.

After several more complaints and open yells Angel finally finished.

"There, all done," he said with a slight smile. This had been harder than he had hoped.

Connor shrugged. He hated every time his father babied him. It made him sick.

"Are you 'kay?" his father asked him with a bit of a concerned look.

_Like you care._ "'m fine," the kid murmured bitterly.

"Alright. So I guess we should both go to sleep at least for a good couple of hours," his father told him walking him to the bottom of the stairs.

"But –" Connor whined but was cut off all of a sudden by a large palm on his shoulder that made him turn to face his father.

"The discussion is closed, Con. We'll find about it later… we all need a little rest. _I_ need to sleep and God knows you need it too. You look beat," Angel said firmly directing his characteristic non-readable glare to his son.

"Wonder why that is…" Connor muttered to himself, forgetting for a second his father's enhanced hearing ability was just like his own.

"I'll start to watch it if I were you, Con. I'm not really happy with your whole attitude at the moment, so you just keep on pushing me and see what happens," Angel warned him coldly and then marched him up the stairs and to the kid's room.

"Here are your PJ's," the vampire said while taking the sleep-clothes out of the closet.

"'anks," Connor whispered neutrally.

"Good night. And remember what we talked about, okay?" Angel said as he saw his son climb up the bed and the he turned around, clicked the lights off and walked out of his boy's room. He had to actually drag his feet to his bedroom and once he was there, he threw himself on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. This had really been a long night.

After a few minutes passed, Connor got up from his bed abruptly and walked towards his window. He opened it and then looked down. He was pretty sure he could make it. He took one last glance at his room and then after hearing his father's even breathing, he finally jumped out the window.

Connor was not going to let that thing escape, even if it meant getting into a little bit of trouble. _Or a lot._ He just was going to kill it once and for all, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fred and Gunn woke up pretty early and went downstairs to the lobby. Fred started breakfast and Gunn just paced around looking at the mess that the room was. He wondered if anything had happened last night. He was sure he had heard something, but just forgot about it as he thought he was just dreaming very vividly.

Cordy was just coming downstairs when she glanced around at the room and was very surprised by the look of it.

"What happened in here?" she asked a bit confused. "You guys weren't getting wild this early in the morning, were you?" she said with a squeaky smile.

"Nope, we just came downstairs and it was already like this," Gunn answered her and Fred just blushed a little.

"Well, someone surely had a ruckus night," Cordy commented. "I'm going to wake Angel up. God knows that vampire can't get out of bed on his own in the mornings."

She went upstairs and walked towards Angel's bedroom and saw him sleeping with his already characteristic pose and of course that non-breathing thing.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she whispered to his ear and to that Angel shifted.

"What's up Cordy?" the vampire said yawning a little and getting up from his bed, not without realizing that he'd actually slept in his regular clothes.

"Nothing, just wondering what happened down at the lobby," she told him simply.

"Oh Con and I had quite a night," he said while heading to the bathroom and cleaning up his face.

"What happened?" she asked intrigued.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Could you please check up on Connor please, I don't really hear his heartbeat," he asked her while he was still in the bathroom.

"Course," she responded nicely as she headed towards the kid's room.

When she opened the door noticed that the window that was just beside the bed was open and then when she ventured herself to check up on the kid's bed she found that, just as she'd suspected, he was gone.

Cordelia came back to Angel's room and then saw him just as he was butting up his shirt since he had changed his clothes.

"Look, Angel, I don't know how to say this, but Connor is kinda… umm… not here," she dropped the bomb, hoping she didn't have to pay for it.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Angel bellowed, feeling the concern and fury grow in him at the same time.

"Well, I just checked and he wasn't in his bed and the window was open," Cordy elaborated a little more.

Angel was about to explode when Gunn went quickly into his room.

"What's all the fuzz 'bout people?" he asked both of the figures standing in front of him.

"Connor's not here," Cordy answered shortly.

"You mean not here like, not here in this room or not _here-here_?" the man asked her yet again.

"Not here-here," she told him with a bit of exasperation.

"I thought Sparky had been over the staying here kinda lesson," Gunn commented.

"We have been over it," Angel answered through gritted teeth and grabbing his jacket. "But apparently he thinks I talk just because I like the sound of my own voice."

They all came downstairs just to find Fred serving them all breakfast and Spike drinking a cup of microwave-heated blood.

"What's with the long faces, fellas?"

Angel just plain ignored the unwanted guest and directed his gaze at the three members of the gang.

"Could you guys please do some research about this creature that attacked Connor last night?" Angel told them dryly while he headed to the gun's cabinet.

"What? What do you mean something attacked Connor?" Cordelia was outraged. If the vampire thought that this long story could wait, he was sorely mistaken.

"I don't have time for it. But Spike here," he said pointing at the bleached vampire, "will tell you everything he saw," Angel paused and sighed retrieving one large ax and a few stakes. "Minus the black spots and the dancing floor, of course," he added bitterly, "there's no time for us to discuss your drinking habits".

"Well, sire, I don't see why they are such a big deal," Spike was not totally awake and didn't feel like a confrontation for once.

"Just can it Spike," Angel grumbled. "I'll go look for Connor. Anything new you guys may find, call me on that weird thing," he said pointing at his cell.

"It's called a cell-phone," Cordelia automatically corrected just to have Angel roll his eyes and leave immediately walking towards where the sewer of the hotel was located. He just knew a creature like the one that had attacked his son would be living in a place like the sewers. And of course, there was also the fact that he couldn't take sunlight. This would just have to do.

"And to just think that we all wanted for this to be the _perfect_Christmas for Connor," Fred commented while taking all the plates she'd settled away as the table was going to be used to do research.

"I'm betting when Sparky's found he's going to have anything but a perfect day before Christmas," Gunn added smiling slightly, knowing full well what Angel might do once he found the kid. "He ain't gonna be happy at all."

"And they still have to go shopping later today!" Cordelia half-whined.

"So who's interested in finding the thing that attacked mini-Peaches?" Spike asked them all, thinking they weren't the brightest set of humans in the world. They all looked at him nodding, knowing it was time to start looking at the books. "Okay so here's what happened after I stopped seeing yellow elephants dancing around my head…"

_Oh yeah… Christmas had a lot in store yet for the Angel household_…_ hopefully they'll all survive it._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**To. Be. Continued. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I'd appreciate you guys telling me what you think about it! I promise next chapter will be full of surprises and of course we are reaching the actual Christmas Eve so look out for it! Any suggestions are welcome, so in case you want to see something specific you just leave it on the review or PM me and I'll do my best to include it somehow.  
_

_Please review! You'd make me feel less guilty for actually writing this instead of doing my homework! LOL! _

_Love you guys! Thanks for the huge encouragement! Laters! _


End file.
